


Useful Welsh Phrases

by sweet_exile



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_exile/pseuds/sweet_exile
Summary: Ianto is in a lot of trouble





	Useful Welsh Phrases

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over at Teaspoon and an Open Mind 
> 
> Translation can be found [here](http://www.omniglot.com/language/phrases/hovercraft.htm)

Owen heard the cog door, which could only mean Ianto was coming in. He pressed flat against the wall so Ianto couldn’t see him and waited. Ianto took a step inside the hub and stopped. He saw Jack and Tosh looking at the screen at Tosh’s workstation, Gwen was reading files and Owen was nowhere to be seen. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and stepped further into the hub.  
  
“Hello, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto froze at sound of the voice behind him. “Hi, Owen, is there something I can do for you?” Ianto tried as sound casual as Owen circled round to stand in front of him.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, you were so helpful yesterday teaching me Welsh phrases to use down the pub. I don’t want to appear ungrateful, but what the hell did you teach me?”  
  
Ianto could see behind Owen that the others had given up the pretence of work and were much more interested in the scene being played out. Ianto tried side-stepping out of Owen’s way but he wasn’t quick enough and there was no way Owen was going to let him escape.  
  
“Owen, are you sure you got it right? What did you say?”  
  
That made Owen pause. He was sure he had repeated exactly what Ianto had told him but Welsh wasn’t easy. Owen took a step back out of Ianto’s personal space. “I said exactly what you said: mae fy hofrenfad yn llawn o lyswennod”  
  
Ianto did a little victory dance in his head. He had won the bet. Tosh owed him fifty quid but he succeeded in keeping a straight face and was about to speak when he was rumbled by Gwen falling off her seat in fits of laughter.  
  
Owen leapt on this as proof positive of Ianto’s deception. “See, that’s what happened last night,” he said, pointing at Gwen still on the floor struggling to contain her laughter. “Ianto, what did you teach me?" Owen was back in Ianto’s space again and didn’t look like backing down any time soon.  
  
Jack decided it was time to put a stop to this before it went too far and stepped between Ianto and Owen. Looking at Ianto, “Well,” he said. “Are you going to share with the class?”  
  
Ianto leaned forward and whispered in Jack’s ear. Jack tried to look stern but only lasted five seconds before joining in with Gwen’s laughter.  
  
“Ianto that’s brilliant. Come on.” Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand. “It’s time to call The Ministry.” And then proceeded to drag Ianto up to his office while doing a rather silly walk indeed.

* * *


End file.
